1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular seating systems, and, more specifically, to floor tracks for use in a modular floor level seating system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional floor level seating typically utilizes four legged folding chairs. Since these chairs are constantly in the open position when in position on the floor, standard folding chairs require a minimum of 34 or 36 inches of space between each row in order to comply with industry standards and regulations. Moreover, since these are individual chairs, they are susceptible to being moved around and therefore unlikely to maintain the required row spacing, thereby violating safety and fire codes.
In an attempt to reduce the mobility of the seats, attempts have been made to provide temporary indoor seating systems with groups of seats, typically two, three, four or five, with backs rests, that are ganged together or that are joined to a framework. However, the attachments for such systems are inconvenient to remove and reinstall. In addition, these indoor seating systems are typically not made for outdoor use.
Also, the groups of seats which are joined together still do not solve the problem of maintaining the correct amount of space between adjacent rows in accordance with safety and fire code regulations. That is, the entire group of chairs may be moved out of its original layout thereby decreasing the amount of space which is maintained between each row.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which will maintain chairs in a desired configuration in compliance with the spacing requirements of safety and fire code regulations.